1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive circuit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel capacitive circuit capable of forming an equivalent capacitor having a relatively large capacitance value in an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional integrated circuit, an equivalent capacitor is formed by utilizing a PN junction.
In such a prior art, although it is possible to change a capacitance value by changing a voltage applied to the PN junction; however, the capacitance value was normally small and a variable range thereof was also narrow.